Kendra's magical lovelife
by awesomealpha11
Summary: Kendras getting married but to whom? And how will it go when she asks to become and eternal. Read to fill the suspense. Find out how she copes with her messed up life. Rated T because thats what I rate everything Now a completed three-some. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello so this will be my new story and Kendra is about 19 years of age while Seth is 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fablehaven series**

* * *

_Kendra's POV_

I guess you could say a lot has happened since I slayed Gorgrog and his horde. Bracken's father had a full recovery and is doing fine. His father also got his horns back.

I finally persuaded Bracken to take back his third horn also. The font of immortality now resides in a powerful sword, but not Vasilis. Ever since Seth gave me Vasilis, it would not return to Seth what-so-ever. The singing sisters got their side of the bargain but they did not want my sword because it shines so brightly.

Seth has become an eternal and is undergoing training with Agad and if he says yes when I ask him, I'll become an eternal also and spend the rest of my life with Bracken…

Let's start my story with me and Bracken about to enter the fairy realm shale we…

"Watch your step, my love." Bracken whispered lovingly.

We were at the Fairy Shrine in Fablehaven and the fairy queen approved of me to be the first mortal to set foot in her realm. I was so overjoyed at the news.

Bracken started leading me into the pool of water as he held my hand. In an instant we were in a place with luscious grass and flowers blooming everywhere. Not too far away, I glimpsed a giant yet beautiful castle with an old stone quality yet shined as brightly as silver. There were creatures of light milling about everywhere.

Before bracken moved an inch, he spun me around to face him, and when I did…boy was I surprised.

Bracken was keeling on one knee with a small, opened box in his hand which was housing a diamond ring with two sapphires on each side of a sparkling diamond.

"Kendra Sorenson, I promise to love you every second of the day if you would do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

I was awestruck, but able to answer with on little word.

"Yes" I breathed

With that he stood up and slide the ring on my hand. He leaned in slowly and kissed me with passion.

"Mother would like to see you…" he whispered in my ear.

"I can't wait." I replied without hesitation.

He swooped down and carried me bridal style before I could argue. After I registered what happened, I was sitting atop of a sterling white unicorn. Almost eight feet tall! I accepted Bracken's gesture and tangled my hands in his silvery white mane. He started to trot towards the castle looking like a king making everybody jealous.

As soon as the castle doors opened, Brackens sisters came running in squealing. Next came the fairy King and Queen.

Bracken transformed back into his human self and finally set me down.

"Kendra I'm so glad you can make it. I heard about the news." Her majesty said excitedly while I had a confused expression on my face. Seeing my confused expression she decided to enlighten me. "Bracken told me mind to mind after you agreed."

I looked back to see my fiancé with a sheepish look plastered on his face.

"Come Kendra, Bracken, we have much work to do before the wedding." The Queen said as she clasped her hands together and walked into the next room.

"That's probably the most excited I've ever seen her in centuries." Bracken whispered in my ear after sneaking up on me. I turned around to face him and gave him a peck on the cheek before his sisters could whisk us off to where the queen went.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness but if I went any farther I would have to go into the next chapter which is supposed to be a secret. Anyway… tell me what you Fablehaven lovers out there think. I hope you like the idea of the story and I'll DEFINETLELY have twists in the plot. Keep reading and reviewing. And if you all want this chapter to be in brackens POV then I need at least 5 reviews. Kind of like a 2 for one deal… **

**Thanks to you all you will review and who ever reviews first gets the dedication to the next chapter.**

**Awesonealpha11 out…**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while but my only excuse is homework and being lazy. I'm sorry but I can't control when I'm updating… anymore.*sigh* oh well, hope you enjoy the chapter. By the way I AM NOT good at weddings so… this chapter takes place AFTER THE WEDDING. This will most likely become a three-shot. And yes I got the proposal from twilight and **_**Taro Bun;**_** your question should be answered in this chapter. No extra chapter for you guys because it took like maybe 2 months just to get 6 REVEIWS; very sad. Well now that its summer I SHOULD be able to write more so cross your fingers.**

* * *

_Kendra's POV_

I was currently talking to Agad the wizard and if I could muster up some courage to ask him my question, a weight will finally be lifted off my shoulders.

"So what did you need to ask me Kendra dear" Agad questioned.

"I was wondering if uh… I could m-maybe be-become an et-eternal?" I stuttered hopefully but when I snuck a look at the wizards face, my hope immediately vanished.

"Let me ask you this; what are your reasons to becoming an eternal?" he finally spoke.

Talk about an embarrassing question but Agad probably new because he was at me and Bracken's wedding.

"I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Bracken." I muttered quietly. Every second that passed felt like an hour to me waiting for his response.

"What would you say if I told you that you could live forever with Bracken without being an eternal." He spoke slowly while I absorbed the information. Then he started again.

"I could very well make you a unicorn Kendra."

I stood there, mouth agape, utterly speechless.

"W-wow that would be a-amazing of you."

"I'll take that as a yes then, well tomorrow you and Bracken should meet me at the Fablehaven fairy shrine and then our plans will take place, understood?"

All I could do was nod but when Agad left, I sprinted from my chair to go find Bracken and tell him the good news.

* * *

**UGHHH… I DON'T know how you guys like my stories, they're way to short with absolutely no plot. It's very sad if you think it through. Anyways… now you guys know why I gave Bracken his horn back. But this time I hope to get at least 5 reviews. That's all I need and you get the last chapter.**

**Reviews + me = new chapter IT'S NOT BRAIN SURGERY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. Oops… sorry for my outburst plus I'm not in a great mood right now (my dog keeps biting my hand. GRRRR…)**

**Thanks for reading, and for some of you, reviewing**

**Awesomealpha11 out…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just figured out that I didn't do the disclaimer for the last chapter so I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FABLEHAVEN UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES.**

**Fang (character from max ride): excuse her, she isn't sane…**

**Me: Okay first, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY AUTHORS NOTE? The story isn't even about you moron and second I AM PERFECTLY SANE THANK. YOU. VERY. MUCH.**

**Idiots; we all know one… Anyways, this will be the last chapter to this particular story *sob* but I hope my reviewers will be happy to know that I'll be back on board with my other story.**

**Fang: YES! Back to the story that's about me!**

**Me: *throws brick at fangs head* shut up**

**Fang: *lying on the floor unconscious and groaning***

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Kendra's POV _

Turns out, Bracken was VERY ecstatic that Agad could make me into a unicorn and wouldn't stop smiling the whole way to his mother's shrine.

"Good morning." Agad welcomed us. "Shall we begin?" he directed the question to Bracken for his approval. Bracken nodded even before the elderly wizard could finish his question. What I didn't expect to happen was the fact that the Fairy Queen herself materialized right beside Agad a moment later.

I gasped on the sudden appearance.

"Your majesty." I curtsied while feeling her gaze bore into my posture with a friendly manner.

"No need for formalities Kendra and I came to help Agad with the transformation, not to mention witness my daughter-in-law's becoming of a unicorn and finally be close to my type of world that no human has ever breached. I'm very proud of you Kendra." I blushed slightly from her words.

"Thank you."

"My Queen?" Agad held out his hand for them to begin the enchantment. I was only able to hear the Queens words-probably because she was using the fairy language- while Agad seemed like he was mumbling nonsense.

I felt Bracken take a few steps back but when I looked behind me, he gave me a reassuring smile.

As the two elders' words got louder, a small sphere of blue light was forming in between them. All it did was enlarge, and brighten. After a while I closed my eyes to block out the harsh light but when I opened them, all I could see was white. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was inside the spherical shape.

Then complete silence ensued. I felt my body shifting and a sharp pain in my head. I couldn't help but cry out yet no one seemed to take notice. My face begun to elongate into a snout as I started to grow an extra pair of legs.

It slowly dawned on me that the sharp stinging in my head was my first horn. As soon as I realized the source of the pain my first horn fell on the ground in front of me, then came my second.

When I thought the pain was practically unbearable, my head felt like a dagger had been punctured into my forehead. Ever so slowly, the pain diminished and I was able to see once again.

I looked up from my place on the ground into the worried face of my husband. He was stroking my white silky mane, an attempt to calm me down.

As I took in my surroundings, I noticed The Queen and Agad were looking at me with interest. I looked back at bracken but to only see nothing. I felt something nudge my back and I turned around to see what the nuisance was only to find Bracken in unicorn from nudging my back with his snout, urging me to stand up.

I hesitantly stood up on all four legs while bracken steadied me as much as possible. I took a peak over at Agad and the queen to see their faces filled with triumph.

"It looks like my job is done; I bid you all a good farewell, especially you Kendra. I hopefully will see you soon but it is time for me to return back to my home." Agad announced.

I gave him a silent 'thank you' gesture as the queen started talking to Bracken about making sure I get used to my new form. It turns out that the fairy queen asked us to live in the castle in the fairy realm and Bracken accepted.

Bracken nudged me once again to follow my mother-in-law to her homeland.

The world is finally at peace and my life couldn't get any better.

* * *

**THE END. I hoped you all liked it no matter how short it was. I'm going to give myself a pat on the back for being so descriptive during the transformation. Maybe. Anyways that concludes this story and I hope all of you are happy to hear that I'll be working on my other story that I have yet to complete. Again, I apologize for not updating as much as usual but my family's going through tough times so…**

**Review if you liked the story or even if you hated it.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**

**Awesomealpha11 out… (Until next time my friends…)**


	4. SORRY!

**Hey guys. So I know it's been what… about a year since I updated anything? Anyways I have a lot of explaining to do so I'll start now:**

**My computer broke down so my dad had to fix it but it was so slow I didn't bother with taking it back. Yesterday my oldest sister graduated and she got a new Apple desktop. My other sister got her old computer and I got her computer. I just got it today and I've been trying to work things out so…not sure what to say about it but…yeah.**

**This Friday (May 31, 2013) is my last day of school before summer starts. On Saturday I'll finally not be focused on homework, finals, and junk so I'll be updating 'Fighting Dirty in the Fighting Grounds' and if you guys review then I'll be going through all my stories and editing all of them so they'll be in construction or I might delete some of them, but who knows. *Sigh* **

**I also have been working on my own book in writing and I was thinking I might post it on Fanfiction and see how it does. At the end of this message I'll post the summary of it and you guys tell me in a review if I should post it.**

**Anyway now that THAT is out of the way…PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON DOWN AT THE BOTTOM AND ADD YOUR OPPINION!**


End file.
